All My Life
by True Blue Healer
Summary: What if Rory and Jess's arguement in Doose's didn't just end with her admitting to still being with Dean? Lit and Java Junkie / Mild cussing / Set at begining of S3 / NOTE at the end of Chap. 6!
1. Letters

TITLE: All My Life  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa  
  
PAIRING: Rory/Jess  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Milo Ventimiglia...boy, if I did... Anyway, they are not mine, neither is the begining of this story, since I'm stealing the next-to-last scene in 'Haunted Leg' and twisting it to my own benefiet :) LoL Also, the tittle doesn't belong to me either, it's a Foo Fighter's song. So, basically, all I have is a white SUV, season 1-3 of Roswell on tape, All 3 Princess Dairies books in hardback, and this computer. If you sue, all you'll get it is the SUV, cause that's all I'm willing to give up!!  
  
RATING: Um...PG13, I guess  
  
SUMMARY: What if Rory and Jess's arguement in 'Haunted Leg' revealed more than they imagined?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people's. This is my first story in a script format, so be gentle if I suck at it. I'm still getting into the swing of it, so bare with me. I'm not sure how many parts there are gonna be to this -- maybe one, maybe 50, who knows. I haven't really thought ahead that much. I just got his idea and started writting. As you'll see, I kinda stole Jess and Rory's conversation from 'Haunted Leg' and sorta changed it around -- for the better in my opinion! LoL  
  
By the way, I don't know how to make things bold and in itiliacs, so if someone can PLEASE email me and explain it, please do!! TrueBlueHealer@aol.com  
  
~*~  
  
JESS: (voice getting harder as he rants) I'm sorry, did I hear from you at all this summer? Did I just happen to miss the thousands of phone calls you made to me, or did the postman happen to lose all those letters you wrote to me? You kiss me, you tell me not to say anything...very flattering, by the way. You go off to Washington. . . then nothing. Then you come back here all put out because I didn't just sit around and wait for you like Dean would've done? And yeah, what about Dean? Are you still with him? 'Cause last time I checked, you were, and I haven't heard anything to the contrary. Plus, the two of you walking around the other day like some damn Andy Hardy movie. Seemed to me like you're still pretty together. I half expected you to break into a barn and put on a show.  
  
RORY: (caught off guard) When did you see me with Dean?  
  
JESS: At that stupid summer insanity plea the town put on.  
  
RORY: (with slightly masked hostility) Oh, I'm surprised you could see anything with Shane's head plastered to your face.  
  
JESS: (ignoring her tone) You didn't answer me.  
  
RORY: (snapping out phrase) About what?  
  
JESS: Did you call me at all?  
  
RORY: No.  
  
JESS: Did you send me a letter?  
  
RORY: No, but--  
  
JESS: (interrupting her) Postcard?  
  
RORY: (sighing under her breath) No.  
  
JESS: Smoke signal?  
  
RORY: Stop.  
  
JESS: A nice fruit basket?  
  
RORY: Enough!  
  
JESS: Are you still with Dean? Come on, Rory, yes or no - (with serious tone) Are you still with Dean?  
  
RORY: (flustered) Yes, I'm still with Dean, yes!  
  
JESS: (lets his face go blank and deadpans) Glad to hear it.  
  
RORY: (angered by his reaction) Glad to tell you.  
  
JESS: See you around.  
  
RORY: Whatever.  
  
JESS: Right back at ya.  
  
(JESS walks away from RORY and she stomps over to the register, pasuing before suddenly slamming down her basket and turning on her heel, following after him)  
  
RORY: (calling out to his retreating back) We're not done yet!  
  
JESS: (turning around slowly, boredom written on his face) Is that so?  
  
RORY: Yes, that is so. You have no right to criticize me on trying to get ahold of you this summer.  
  
JESS: (mocking) 'Trying'? Wouldn't that involve you actually doing something about it?  
  
RORY: You have no idea what I did this summer, ok? I mean, I received over 10 letters from Dean and--  
  
JESS: (muttering) Like I wanna hear about his precious love letters.  
  
RORY: (fed up) Just...shut up! (surprising herself by her tone, she pauses for a second before continuing, her voice calmer) Dean wrote me all these letters, and do you know how many I wrote him?  
  
JESS: I can only imagine.  
  
RORY: None, ok; not a one.  
  
JESS: (eyeing her for a brief second before shrugging) Not feeling very literate?  
  
RORY: Wanna know who I did write? I'll give ya a hint: (with a rising voice) I have a pile of letters for him back at my house, ones that I never sent because they sounded too corny, or too distant, or just too plain stupid that I couldn't make myself do it out of fear of what he would think!  
  
(TAYLOR, who had behind the register, turned toward JESS and RORY, his eyes watching them very closely)  
  
RORY: (furious now) So don't you dare tell me that I didn't write you this summer, cause I did -- countless times!  
  
JESS: (eyes staring at her with intensity, though his face is blank) Is that so? I'm supposed to take your word or somethin'?  
  
RORY: (too shocked to say anything at first, then she practically screams) Agh! God, you can be such an asshole!  
  
(Shaking her head, RORY storms off, ignoring TAYLOR and the few other customers in the market. Watching her retreat, JESS'S eyes follow her until she's out of sight, then he finally starts to move, heading for the doors himself, looking down at his feet while rubbing his brow)  
  
  
  
*CUT TO STREET*  
  
(LORELAI is waiting for RORY, her face kinda solem as she thinks back on what she just had did. Hearing the door jingle, she turns to see RORY come running out, her face flushed)  
  
LORELAI: Hey kid. (confused as RORY keeps going past her) Rory? (starting to follow, having to jog to keep up) Where's the snacks and/or fire -- Ror?  
  
RORY: I have something to take care of.  
  
LORELAI: 'Take care of'? Who died and made you Tony Soprano?  
  
RORY: I have to do something, Mom, ok? (not waiting for an answer, RORY rushes off)  
  
LORELAI: (saddened) Yeah...ok. (turning around when the door to the market jingled again, LORELAI watches as JESS walks out, avoids her eyecontact, and heads toward the diner) Something, huh?  
  
  
  
*CUT TO GILMORE RESIDENCE -- RORY'S BEDROOM*  
  
(Bedroom door opens and RORY rushes in, dropping to her knees beside the bed. Reaching under it, she pulls out a shoebox before standing back up and leaving the room)  
  
  
  
*CUT TO LUKE'S DINER*  
  
(LUKE is on the phone, seeming very interested in his conversation, while JESS is standing behind the counter, his eyes glued to a book even though SHANE is sitting on a stool in front of him. The cafe is fairly empty, with only a few patrons, mainly BABETTE and MOREY, who are sitting in the corner booth)  
  
SHANE: (bored) I wanna do something Jess.  
  
JESS: Then, by all means, do.  
  
SHANE: I wanna do something with you.  
  
JESS: (picking up a pen and writting on the book) Busy.  
  
SHANE: With what? Doodling? What are you writting anyway? (trying to sneak a peak, but miffed when JESS won't let her, she sighs and slumps back down to her seat) Who in the hell is gonna read what you're writting anyway?  
  
(JESS tosses down the book, twirling the pen in his fingers, staring at it)  
  
SHANE: What are you doing?  
  
JESS: Trick  
  
SHANE: (eyeing him) Magic trick? Ok, lets see it. (smiling, she leans forward and whispers sedectivly) Gonna make it appear from behind my ear?  
  
JESS: (seeming to stare into space for a brief moment before dropping the pen) Don't feel like it.  
  
SHANE: (scoffing) Fine, whatever. I give up. It's not like you're gonna tell me what's got you all riled up anyway.  
  
(The bell over the door suddenly jingles and JESS looks over, getting transfixed when he sees RORY coming in, her eyes trained on his already. SHANE, sensing something is up, looks between the two. RORY walks over and stands right beside SHANE, her eyes blazin' as she stares JESS down, not noticing the looks she's receiving from the patrons at the dinner. Pulling the shoebox into his view, she pulls the lid off and turns it upside down, letting all the letters fall onto the counter, a few even landing on the floor beside JESS'S feet.  
  
JESS looks at all the letters on the counter then back at RORY, their eyes locking once more. LUKE, SHANE, BABETTE, and MOREY are watching with curiousty as RORY calmly puts the lid back on the shoebox, her eyes never leaving JESS'S)  
  
RORY: (voice colder than usual) Seeing is believing, I guess. (not saying anything else, she turns and leaves the dinner, aware of JESS'S eyes being on her the whole time)  
  
LUKE: (lifting the phone back up his ear, his eyes on RORY'S retreating back, then JESS) I'm gonna have to call you back. (he hangs up the phone)  
  
JESS: (feeling everyon's stares, he quickly looks down and starts gathering the letters, noting that most of them weren't even in envolopes, just folded. Speaks quietly, mostly to himself) She wasn't lying...  
  
SHANE: (confused and slightly angry) Jess...what is all this?  
  
JESS: What's what?  
  
SHANE: (gesturing at the letters) This shit -- what the hell is it?  
  
LUKE: (not sure on what to say or do) Um...you want something to put these in?  
  
JESS: (only hesitating for a split second) That's ok. (spotting something on the floor, he bends down and starts to pick up the ones down there, pausing to run his fingers over the one that was in a envolope and adressed, plus had a stamp on it)  
  
SHANE: Jess?!  
  
JESS: (quickly pocketing the letter, JESS stands back up) You wanna go do something?  
  
SHANE: (not sure how to react) Do something?  
  
LUKE: (sensing something was off) Jess...  
  
JESS: (ignoring LUKE and focusing on SHANE) Lets go.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N2: I hope you guys like it!! PLEASE review and let me know what you think! :) 


	2. I'm Not Going Anywhere

TITLE: All My Life :) AUTHOR: Melissa PAIRING: Rory/Jess DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Milo Ventimiglia...boy, if I did... Anyway, they are not mine, neither is the begining of this story, since I'm stealing the next-to-last scene in 'Haunted Leg' and twisting it to my own benefiet :) LoL Also, the tittle doesn't belong to me either, it's a Foo Fighter's song. So, basically, all I have is a white SUV, season 1-3 of Roswell on tape, All 3 Princess Dairies books in hardback, and this computer. If you sue, all you'll get it is the SUV, cause that's all I'm willing to give up!! RATING: Um...PG13, I guess SUMMARY: What if Rory and Jess's arguement in 'Haunted Leg' revealed more than they imagined? AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people's. This is my first story in a script format, so be gentle if I suck at it. I'm still getting into the swing of it, so bare with me. I'm not sure how many parts there are gonna be to this -- maybe one, maybe 50, who knows. I haven't really thought ahead that much. I just got his idea and started writting. As you'll see, I kinda stole Jess and Rory's conversation from 'Haunted Leg' and sorta changed it around -- for the better in my opinion! LoL  
  
Also, I just wanna thank everyone for the great responses. I was shocked when I signed online today, and my email was filled with all these review alerts things! I think my boyfriend was in shock (he doesn't understand the whole fanfiction thing, and has yet to read any of my writtings -- I get to embaressed and had declined from letting him read them yet -- so he was basically clueless and shocked when I was grinning ear from ear when I saw them) Anyway, part 2 is out pretty quick, but I'm not sure if I can claim to keep this up -- I have 1 or 2 more parts up my sleeve still, but I may span their uploading dates apart some, so to give myself some time to get ahead and not be left empty handed with no new parts to post.  
  
So, enjoy and review!! You guys should really, REALY like this one! LoL  
  
~*~  
  
*CUT TO KIM'S RESIDENCE -- LANE'S ROOM*  
  
(RORY is pacing around the room while LANE sits on the bed, indian style, her eyes wide and following her friends every move)  
  
RORY: So, after embrassing myself in Doose's, I'm so mad that I go home, pull out said box of letters and go down to Luke's, where I proceede to spill them all over the counter infront of Luke, Shane, and especially, Jess!  
  
LANE: Wow...so, you actually kissed Jess at the wedding?!  
  
RORY: Lane -- focuse. What if he actually reads them? (panicking) He'll know how I feel!  
  
LANE: (standing up and taking RORY by the shoulders) Ok, calm, deep soothing breaths...calm.  
  
RORY: (anything but) I am calm!  
  
LANE: That is not calm -- calm is not climbing through my bedroom window, yelling about shoeboxes and blonde bimbo's.  
  
RORY: (crossing her arms and pouting) She's all wrong for him.  
  
LANE: And whose right? You? (realizing what she said, she shrinks back some) Sorry.  
  
RORY: (sighing deeply and falling down to the bed) I need to get home...it's late.  
  
LANE: (nodding) Yeah...do some thinking?  
  
RORY: Do some thinking. (standing up and heading for the window) Thanks for listening to me rant.  
  
LANE: Anytime -- it's nice to be on the rational end for once.  
  
  
  
*CUT TO THE BRIDGE*  
  
(It's dark and dreary. a faint light is coming from the moon, making JESS'S shadow seem mutated as he sit on the bridge, his legs dangling right above the water. RORY'S letter is in his hands and he's reading it, deeply engrossed, so much that his cigareete is burning it's self out in his fingers. Turnig the page over, JESS continues to read, not seeming to notice that his cigarette is getting closer and closer to the paper. Feeling something hot, he looks closer and see the edge of the page on fire)  
  
JESS: Shit! (tossing the letter in the lake while holding his burnt hand, JESS suddenly realizes what he did) No! Fuck! (gets down on his stomach and practically falls into the lake, fishing out the paper, only to find it soaked through and un-readable) Damnit!  
  
RORY: (not visible) Glad there's no kids around.  
  
(Freezing, JESS finally looks over at RORY, who is standing behind him. Leaning back on his heels, he resumes his usualy gruff look and glances away finally)  
  
JESS: They'll pick the words up somewhere, if not from me.  
  
RORY: (nodding in agreement) Song lyrics.  
  
JESS: What are you doing here?  
  
RORY: (caught off guard by his blunt question) I, um...I was walking home--  
  
JESS: (still not looking at her) Home is the other way.  
  
RORY: I wanted to think.  
  
JESS: So you came here.  
  
RORY: I came here.  
  
JESS: Why?  
  
RORY: You don't own this bridge (trying to lighten the mood) Though you did have to replace the money to fix it, so maybe we should put your name on it.  
  
JESS: Don't.  
  
RORY: (looking away quickly before biting out) I'm sorry if I'm intruding on your 'alone time'. I'm actually kinda surprised that Shane isn't here.  
  
JESS: (pulling out another cigarete while keeping her letter in his hands) Is that so?  
  
RORY: (angered) Smoking is bad for your health (reaches for the cigarette, but stops when she sees the letter)  
  
JESS: (taking her wrist while she bends, keeping her beside him) So are some other things (stares into her wide eyes, admitting) I never got to finish it.  
  
RORY: (softly, as if she was afraid to speak) You didn't?  
  
JESS: How's it end?  
  
RORY: I don't know...that's the bad thing (finally looking away, RORY stands up, wrapping her arms around her body as she turns to walk off)  
  
JESS: (jumping to his feet and pulling her back toward him) I do.  
  
RORY: (wide-eyed, she stares, unable to move. Jess's eyes dip to her lips and she brakes out of the trance, rambling) I shouldn't be here -- I wasn't expecting anyone to be here and I need to get home before Mom does or she'll worry and I don't want her to worry.  
  
JESS: Wouldn't want that (out of the blue) Why?  
  
RORY: (semi-confused) I don't like making her worry and--  
  
JESS: (stepping closer to her and ending her rant before it starts again) Why shouldn't you be here?  
  
RORY: (breaking eye-contact and gazing out over the water) I'm still with Dean.  
  
JESS: (making a slight sound before acting like he doesn't care) Of course.  
  
RORY: Jess...  
  
JESS: I mean, it wouldn't be my life unless you were still with Dean.  
  
RORY: (obviously distressed) God...why does everything have to be so hard!  
  
JESS: (not being able to hold back) You're making it this hard! If you would just open your eyes and look around, then maybe we-- (stopping and taking in a deep breath, he shakes his head and realizes what he said. Seeing the look of shock and fear on RORY'S face, he sighs and runs his hands through his hair) Forget it. I'll leave you alone to think.  
  
RORY: (closing her eyes as he walks off, she takes in a deep breath, silently questioning something. Working up the courage, she spins around suddenly and calls out) Jess! (he stops and turns back around, facing her silently) I, um... (trying to pick her words and gain the nerve, she stumbles out) If me and Dean were too, I mean, if I told Dean and we...if me and him--  
  
JESS: (realizing what she was asking) I'm not going anywhere, Rory.  
  
(He turns and walks off, leaving RORY alone on the bridge, watching him retreat until she turns to stare into the water, her eyes silently searching the creek for answers)  
  
  
  
*CUT TO GAZEBBO*  
  
(Morning sun is pouring in on RORY, who is sitting stiffly inside, her hands ranging at her sides. Hearing noises, she turns to watch as DEAN walks up, her nervesness upping even more)  
  
DEAN: Hey (walks closer and leans down, intending to kiss her)  
  
RORY: (with widened eyes, she quick peaks toward the dinner before turning her head, her eyes downcasted now)  
  
DEAN: (realizing something is wrong when all he got was her cheek) Um...why did you want to meet here?  
  
RORY: (taking in a deep breath) Maybe you should sit down...(finally looking up into DEAN'S eyes) We need to talk.  
  
  
  
*CUT TO LUKE'S*  
  
(JESS stand behind the counter, his eyes glued to the gazebbo across the road. RORY and DEAN are visible in his eye-line. LUKE comes up behind him, looking down at his hand, where he's wipping the counter-top)  
  
LUKE: I think that spot is clean now (JESS moves down a few steps, wipping there, his eyes still on the window) Think you need to dunk your rag again? It's bone-dry (frustrated that he is being ignored, LUKE sighs) Like talking to a wall...  
  
  
  
*CUT TO RORY AND DEAN*  
  
DEAN: Why do I need to sit down?  
  
RORY: Because I asked you to.  
  
DEAN: Why? (when RORY looks away, DEAN sighs and finally sits down) There, I'm sitting.  
  
RORY: Thank you.  
  
DEAN: (pauses before asking casually) How's your day going?  
  
RORY: (with a stern and unnatural calm-ness) I don't want to talk about my day.  
  
DEAN: (eyeing her) Then what do you want to talk about?  
  
RORY: I, we, we need to talk about... (her bravo fails some and she swallows deeply) I think we should...um...  
  
DEAN: (realizing where this was going) You're not doing what I think you are...  
  
RORY: (ignoing his comment) I really do think it's best if we--  
  
DEAN: You are, aren't you? (stands up quickly, spinning to face her) Rory...  
  
RORY: Dean, this is hard and--  
  
DEAN: Then don't do this!  
  
RORY: (trying to remain calm) Please sit back down.  
  
DEAN: No.  
  
RORY: Dean--  
  
DEAN: I said no! (kneeling in front of her, he pleads) Rory...please don't...I love you -- I don't wanna be with-out you.  
  
RORY: (losing her calm and starting to cry softly, she shakes her head) Please don't make this any harder.  
  
DEAN: (angered by her statement) So, what, you just want me to agree to this? You want me to just roll over and let you go?! Maybe I don't want to let you go!  
  
RORY: (shocked by his explosion) That's...this...you don't have a choice  
  
(DEAN shoves himself away and falls down to the other bench, hanging his head. RORY tentivly stands up and wipes at her eyes, but the tears keep coming as she continues to speak)  
  
RORY: We've grown apart, we have. I care for you, I do...but it's not the same anymore. Things have changed...we've changed.  
  
DEAN: (still not looking up) So this is it?  
  
RORY: (pauses, then answeres softly) Yes.  
  
(DEAN doesn't respond and RORY wipes at her eyes again, taking in a deep breath. Catching something hanging on her wrist, she stares at the charm- bracelet before she pulls it off, her fingers slipping some as they shake)  
  
RORY: Here (she hands him the bracelet)  
  
DEAN: (looking up at her) I made that for you.  
  
RORY: I-I know...but--  
  
DEAN: But nothing. That's yours.  
  
RORY: (starting to cry even harder) Please take it...please.  
  
DEAN: God (standing back up, his own eyes blurry with tears now as he pleads once more) Rory, please don't do this, I need you (he tries to hug her, but she pulls out of his embrace) Dammitt! (angered, DEAN backs up, shaking his head)  
  
RORY: I never wanted to hurt you--  
  
DEAN: (raising his voice) What do you think this is doing, huh? Was this supposed to be like running through a field of daisy's or something?!  
  
RORY: (rubbing her arms while looking down) Dean, please calm down.  
  
DEAN: No! (reaching over and grabbing the bracelet, he hurls it out into the street before bitting out bitterly) See that...that's what you did to my heart.  
  
(Gasping softly, RORY is shocked into silence. Refusing to look at DEAN, she rushes past him, her hair flowing behind her as she flees. DEAN looks like he wants to say something, but stops himself and turns the other way, walking out of the gazebo. He pauses when he reaches the bottom, his eyes boring into LUKE's, where he sees JESS near the window, looking toward the way RORY had fled. Sneering, he storms toward his house, vowing to get to the bottom of everything)  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N2: You like? I'm still a little unsure on Rory and Dean's break-up, but I didn't know how else to make it happen, so this is what you guys got! I didn't want to make Dean too mean, but he had to be some for this fic to work :( 


	3. The Longest Walk

TITLE: All My Life  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa  
  
PAIRING: Rory/Jess  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Milo Ventimiglia...boy, if I did... Anyway, they are not mine, neither is the begining of this story, since I'm stealing the next-to-last scene in 'Haunted Leg' and twisting it to my own benefiet :) LoL Also, the tittle doesn't belong to me either, it's a Foo Fighter's song.  
  
So, basically, all I have is a white SUV, season 1-3 of Roswell on tape, All 3 Princess Dairies books in hardback, and this computer. If you sue, all you'll get it is the SUV, cause that's all I'm willing to give up!!  
  
RATING: Um...PG13, I guess  
  
SUMMARY: What if Rory and Jess's arguement in 'Haunted Leg' revealed more than they imagined?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people's. This is my first story in a script format, so be gentle if I suck at it. I'm still getting into the swing of it, so bare with me. I'm not sure how many parts there are gonna be to this -- maybe one, maybe 50, who knows. I haven't really thought ahead that much. I just got his idea and started writting. As you'll see, I kinda stole Jess and Rory's conversation from 'Haunted Leg' and sorta changed it around -- for the better in my opinion! LoL  
  
I know I said the next part wouldn't be up that fast, but I couldn't wait to post it!! LoL  
  
~*~  
  
*CUT TO GILMORE HOUSE -- FRONT PORCH*  
  
(RORY is walking toward the house, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Halfway up the front steps, she stumbles slightly and falls back, landing un-gracefully on her rear-end on the bottom step. Whimpering, she gives into her tears, letting them fall as she moves up a few steps, leaning into the railing for support as she sits)  
  
LORELAI: Rory... (seeing her daughter, she comes over and sits down beside her) Honey, what's wrong?  
  
RORY: (sniffling and wiping at her face) Me and Dean...we, well, I...I broke up with him this morning.  
  
LORELAI: Sweetie... (pulling RORY close and rubbing her shoulders) I'm so sorry. (she leans down and kisses her head, adding) I'm sure everything will be ok...  
  
  
  
*CUT TO GILMORE HOUSE -- LIVING ROOM*  
  
(LORELAI is pacing near the steps, the cordless phone pressed to her ear. The sun is setting in the window behind her as she sighes and rakes a hand through her hair)  
  
LORELAI: I will tell her...yeah, Mom...no, Rory does not need chicken soup...that's for a cold, Mom...that's for getting rid of a wart...and I will be hanging up on that note... (sighing deeply) Yes, I told her that... (seeing RORY come from her bedroom, clad in pj's and her hair wet, LORELAI acts quickly) Hey, Mom, Rory really needs me, so I gotta go. Bye (hangs up phone and tosses it onto the couch) That woman is insane.  
  
RORY: Must run in the faimly.  
  
LORELAI: You're next. But, lukily, we have someone to blame it on (pausing to glance at her daughter) How you holding up?  
  
RORY: (sitting down on the couch) I'm doing ok...better now, after the shower.  
  
LORELAI: Told ya. Nothing beats a shower after you've been wallowing in your room all day.  
  
RORY: What did Grandma say?  
  
LORELAI: Well, what did she not say?  
  
RORY: Which is faster?  
  
LORELAI: Cliff notes?  
  
RORY: Yes please  
  
LORELAI: Basically, they always knew Dean was the scum-of-the-earth and it's all my fault cause I never set you a good example cause I leave men all the time.  
  
RORY: (thinking) Wow...nice cliff notes  
  
LORELAI: I do try to get right to the point.  
  
RORY: They're wrong, you know (seeming to brace herself mentally) Dean is a great guy...I'm the scum-of-the-earth (as an after thought) And wrong about you too.  
  
LORELAI: (coming and setting down beside her) Honey...people break up all the time. This does not make you a bad person (phone starts to ring, but both girls ignore it) It's just something that happens. And, Mommy is very happy by the loyalties, young daughter, over my own mother's opinion. All will be right soon.  
  
RORY: (looking down) But you don't know the whole story...I did something.  
  
LORELAI: Something?  
  
(Answering Machine finally picks up in the background. JESS'S voice is heard, booming through the speaker)  
  
JESS: Hey. I, um, I guess I'm just calling to see how you're doing...give me a call or stop in, if you feel like it. Later.  
  
(LORELAI looks back at her daughter, who is wide-eyed)  
  
RORY: (guiltly) I kinda ran into Jess last night...  
  
LORELAI: Jess (with slight hostility) Now it all makes sense.  
  
RORY: (trying to apologize) I wanted to tell you last night, but you got in late. And then the thing with Dean today...I just needed some space and everything.  
  
LORELAI: (standing up from the couch) So, you decided to keep this from me?  
  
RORY: What? No! I'm telling you now.  
  
LORELAI: Only cause he busted you out!  
  
RORY: (upset) That's not true -- I would have told you.  
  
LORELAI: When?  
  
RORY: (pausing) Soon...  
  
LORELAI: Soon??  
  
RORY: In time! (sighing and trying to explain) It's just, this thing with me and Jess is new and--  
  
LORELAI: Hold up! (eyeing her daughter) It's a THING?  
  
RORY: (wrapping her arms around herself and looking down) I don't know...I...it's new.  
  
LORELAI: (mostly to herself) But you want it to be a thing...  
  
RORY: Are you mad?  
  
LORELAI: (closing her eyes before answerly slowly) No...this has been coming (shaking her head and refocusing on her daughter) I just don't want to see you get hurt, and in my opinion, Jess can do that.  
  
RORY: He won't.  
  
LORELAI: Then I guess I can't say much else. I just want you to be careful -- and happy...does Jess make you happy?  
  
RORY: He understands me Mom, like no one else has. And that makes me happy.  
  
LORELAI: (nodding, but still not looking too happy herself) Ok then.  
  
RORY: Ok? That's it?  
  
LORELAI: What more do you want Rory? My approval? (seeing her daughters hurt look, she adds, in a softer tone) Honey, I just don't want you to get hurt. I understand that you really like Jess, and you say he's this great guy--  
  
RORY: He is.  
  
LORELAI: Ok then, I'll keep that in mind and look for it. But he's gotta start showing too.  
  
RORY: So...you'll try?  
  
LORELAI: I'll try. But I'm not promising anything -- one put-down of Willy Wonka and he's outta here.  
  
RORY: (smiling softly) Of course. Can't have any of that.  
  
LORELAI: (smiling also) And speaking of Dear old Charlie...  
  
RORY: Mom! Again?  
  
LORELAI: Hey! You were in the shower and I had to trek all the way to the video-store in my lonesome.  
  
RORY: It's two minutes away.  
  
LORELAI: Two minutes is a long time when you're alone. One could go mad in that time.  
  
RORY: That I can see.  
  
  
  
*CUT TO GILMORE HOME -- LIVING ROOM -- A LITTLE WHILE LATER*  
  
(LORELAI and RORY and sprawled out on the couch, both very-much ingrossed in the tv. The phone rings once, and they both ignore it, until the second ring)  
  
LORELAI: Get that.  
  
RORY: You get it.  
  
LORELAI: No, you.  
  
RORY: You're older, and have seen this movie more than I have.  
  
LORELAI: But you are younger, and will be able to watch it countless times after I have moved on, thus making you see it more than myself. You'll watch it everyday, mourning the loss of your dear, sweet mother.  
  
RORY: Don't you mean dear, sweet, coniving mother? (rolling her eyes, yet getting off of the couch and glancing around) Where's the phone?  
  
LORELAI: (eyes on the tv) Kitchen, I think (when RORY walks off) Oh, hurry up! They're about to go down the river!!  
  
RORY: (shaking her head as she walks into the kitchen, grabbing up the cordless phone) Hello?  
  
JESS: Hey  
  
RORY: (after a slight pause) Hey.  
  
JESS: I called earlier  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
JESS: I left a messege.  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
JESS: And you didn't call.  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
JESS: Are you gonna say anything other than 'yeah'?  
  
RORY: Yeah (realizing what she did, she stops and adds) I mean, yes.  
  
LORELAI: (from living room) Rory! Hurry up!  
  
RORY: (holding her hand over the speaker) I'm gonna take this in my room, ok? (she walks into her bedroom and shuts the door) I, um, I was going to come by the diner tomorrow.  
  
JESS: To eat?  
  
RORY: Yes. To eat, but, um, also to talk -- to you.  
  
JESS: I heard.  
  
RORY: (shocked) Ok.  
  
JESS: (after some noise in the background) alright! (back to RORY) I gotta go.  
  
RORY: (semi-dissaopinted) Ok, well, um...  
  
JESS: Tomorrow.  
  
RORY: (smiling to herself) Yeah...tomorrow. By the way, I like the switching of roles with the talking.  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
RORY: (full grin now) Yeah.  
  
  
  
*CUT TO TOWN - MAIN STREET*  
  
(RORY and LANE walk down the street, moving slowly as they talk)  
  
LANE: So, he knows about the break-up?  
  
RORY: I guess -- he said he knew.  
  
LANE: Then he must.  
  
RORY: It's so fast though -- me and Dean just broke up yesterday morning, and Jess already knew.  
  
LANE: I knew by noon.  
  
RORY: (not surprised) Miss Patty?  
  
LANE: Morey.  
  
RORY: Ah, yes. It's so sad that Babette has larengitius.  
  
LANE: I know, and at a time like this.  
  
RORY: (sarcastically) I'm so glad that my retched life entertains you.  
  
LANE: Atleast you have a life that can be retched. Mamma Kim is still looking for my Korean Doctor.  
  
RORY: Where's Henry when you need him?  
  
LANE: (dejectedly) Running away from my scary mother.  
  
RORY: (sadly) Hey...  
  
LANE: Lets not lie -- it's the truth. But, lets forget about me and go back to you.  
  
RORY: (shyly) Oh boy.  
  
LANE: Jess?  
  
RORY: Jess...(trying to phrase her reply) is someone's company that I enjoy.  
  
LANE: How much?  
  
RORY: Much...very much.  
  
LANE: Then, explain to me, if you enoy his company very much, why is it taking us so long to reach Luke's, when you walk all of Stars Hollow in less than an hour -- and that's counting the residential parts of town (they stop walking all together and RORY looks away) And I sense it's gonna take even longer now.  
  
RORY: (looking down at her shoes) I'm just nervous.  
  
LANE: Of course.  
  
RORY: (worriedly) What if he doesn't want to take things to the next level?  
  
LANE: Did he say he didn't?  
  
RORY: No.  
  
LANE: What did he say?  
  
RORY: (timidly) Just, um, just that he wasn't...ya know, going anywhere. But, still...  
  
LANE: Rory, this is Jess we're talking about -- he's crazy about you.  
  
RORY: (unsure) Crazy?  
  
LANE: (rolling her eyes) Poor innocent little child (tugs on her arms) Come on, to Luke's we go.  
  
  
  
*CUT TO LUKE'S*  
  
(LANE walks in, the doorbell jingling. She takes a few steps then stops, realizing that she was alone. Turning around, she tugs RORY inside, pushing her friend toward the counter, where LUKE was serving some coffee)  
  
LUKE: (looking up) Hey Rory, Lane. Coffee?  
  
RORY: (jumping on that) Yes, coffee. I love coffee and must have it (looking at LANE) Must have coffee...ya know...I like it...  
  
LANE: (crossing her arms and staring RORY down) Chicken.  
  
RORY: (whimpering slightly before sighing and turning back to LUKE, saying shyly) Um, Luke...hi.  
  
LUKE: Didn't we already do the nice hello's?  
  
LANE: Oh, yes...right. Is, um, is Jess around by any chance?  
  
LUKE: (eyeing her weirdly) He has today off.  
  
RORY: (looking slightly releived) Oh, darn.  
  
LUKE: But he's right upstairs if it's really important.  
  
LANE: Oh, it is.  
  
RORY: (asking LANE) It is?  
  
LANE: (with conviction) It is.  
  
LUKE: (looking between the two) Well, if you're so sure.  
  
LANE: We are. It's ok if Rory goes up and talks to him, right?  
  
RORY: (panicking) No, it's not necassary.  
  
LUKE: I don't mind.  
  
LANE: Good (pushing a shocked and stiff RORY toward the steps) Go on up now.  
  
RORY: (turning back to LANE and whimpering) But--  
  
LANE: (ignoring her) Have fun! (shoves RORY through the door and up the steps)  
  
LUKE: (coming up to LANE) Um, Lane...this little scene...  
  
LANE: My lips are sealed.  
  
LUKE: Right. Coffee?  
  
LANE: Sure.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N2: I hope you guys enjoyed this part -- I'm not too sure on how good I handled Lorelai's reaction to Rory and Jess, but I gave it my best shot :) Also, I know Lane doesn't seem too thrilled about Jess and Rory going out on the show, but I wanted to have at least one person on their side! 


	4. Clothing Optional?

TITLE: All My Life  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa  
  
PAIRING: Rory/Jess  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Milo Ventimiglia...boy, if I did... Anyway, they are not mine, neither is the begining of this story, since I'm stealing the next-to-last scene in 'Haunted Leg' and twisting it to my own benefiet :) LoL Also, the tittle doesn't belong to me either, it's a Foo Fighter's song. So, basically, all I have is a white SUV, season 1-3 of Roswell on tape, All 3 Princess Dairies books in hardback, and this computer. If you sue, all you'll get it is the SUV, cause that's all I'm willing to give up!!  
  
RATING: Um...PG13, I guess  
  
SUMMARY: What if Rory and Jess's arguement in 'Haunted Leg' revealed more than they imagined?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people's. This is my first story in a script format, so be gentle if I suck at it. I'm still getting into the swing of it, so bare with me. I'm not sure how many parts there are gonna be to this -- maybe one, maybe 50, who knows. I haven't really thought ahead that much. I just got his idea and started writting. As you'll see, I kinda stole Jess and Rory's conversation from 'Haunted Leg' and sorta changed it around -- for the better in my opinion! LoL  
  
Also, thanks so much for all the great reviews! I love it! LoL  
  
  
  
*CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT -- FRONT DOOR*  
  
(Rory slowly walks up the steps, looking back over her shoulder as she reaches the top landing. Realizing that she was indeed about to do this, she signs deeply and tries to gain some control, reaching out to knock on the door, where loud music is blasting from. When no one answers, she tries again. Still not getting an answer, she lowers her hand and turns away, intending to go back downstairs. Halfway down the steps, she stops once more and turns back around, going up the door and staring at it, as if contemplating something. Tenatively, she reaches out and turns the door handle, finding it unlocked)  
  
RORY: Here goes nothing (just as she was about to push the door some, it flies open revealing a shirtless JESS, making RORY jump back)  
  
JESS: Damn, Luke, can't walk in-- (stops, realizes LUKE isn't at the door, but instead it's RORY) Hey...  
  
RORY: (looking anywhere but at him, her eyes wide) Um, hi, sorry about the door and--  
  
JESS: No biggie.  
  
RORY: Good, that's good.  
  
JESS: (walks away from the door) Coming in?  
  
RORY: (hesitates for a second, then walks in, shutting the door behind herself. Turning back to JESS, who is turning the radio down now, and seeing he was still shirtless, she stares for a moment before her face turns red and she turns away once more) Um...we said we would talk today, so I came over and Luke said you were up here, and it would be ok if I came up here, so I did, but you didn't answer the door and--  
  
JESS: (trying to hide a small smile) You're babbling.  
  
RORY: I'm aware.  
  
JESS: Do you always babble during situations where you're uncomfortable?  
  
RORY: I might be known to do that (as an after thought) Who said I was uncomfortable? I don't recall saying that.  
  
JESS: I think you are, seeing how you haven't look at me since I opened the door (smirking now, clearing enjoying how uncomfortable she is) I was going to go out a shirt on, but if you're ok with this...  
  
RORY: Oh, um, no, you can go do...that -- if you feel the need to.  
  
JESS: I'm fine if you're fine. Unless you want me to go put the shirt on? (he walks toward her)  
  
RORY: (noticing he's coming closer, she looks down once more, her face blood red now) Oh, uh...  
  
JESS: (laughs to himself) Relax, Rory. I'm going to the bathroom, where my shirt is, cause I just got out of the shower (not being able to resist teasing her one more time, he reaches out and makes her look up at him, joking) I see I'm gonna need to loosen you up some.  
  
(Looking into each other's eyes, both teens stare, as if being pulled toward each other. Coming to, and realizing his mistake in getting that close, JESS quickly going into the bathroom, leaving RORY alone in the main room. Taking in a shaky and deep breath, she tries to recover some and walks over to JESS'S side of the room, taking in all the clothes, books, and other things strewn around the room. Spotting the crate full of cd's, she leans down and thumbs through a few, getting caught up in the snopping)  
  
JESS: (suddenly right behind her, now wearing a shirt) You can borrow that one, if you want.  
  
RORY: (jumping slightly) Oh, yeah, thanks (refering to the cd) It looked good.  
  
JESS: Not too hard for your tastes?  
  
RORY: (primely) I'll have you know, I listen to many of the 'harder' bands.  
  
JESS: (not sure if he should believe her or not) Like who?  
  
RORY: 3 Doors Down, and Splender, just to name a few.  
  
JESS: First off, 3 Doors Down isn't really one of the harders bands, neither is Splender.  
  
RORY: What about Staind?  
  
JESS: I'll give you that one, but only on one condition.  
  
RORY: and that is..?  
  
JESS: You listen to this (goes over and takes the cd out the the radio and putting it back in it's case before handing it to her)  
  
RORY: (reading the title) Disturbed? Wow...sounds like a nice band.  
  
JESS: They have a pretty nice cover of 'Shout' on there.  
  
RORY: Tears for Fears?  
  
JESS: That's my condition.  
  
RORY: (sighing dramatically) Fine (looks back into the crate and stops, smiling while reaching in and pulling something out) What do we have here... (turns back to JESS, smiling goofily) Aww, Jess, trying bring your softer side out?  
  
JESS: (rolling his eyes) I only bought that album for one song.  
  
RORY: Sure ya did.  
  
JESS: (shurgging her off) Whatever.  
  
RORY: I mean, Train? Not someone I would have thought would grace your cd collection.  
  
JESS: Whatever.  
  
RORY: But, it did look awful comfy sitting between your NineInchNails and Tool cd.  
  
JESS: Are you having fun?  
  
RORY: (grinning) Very much. I can't wait to tell Mom about this. She'll love it. And Luke, gotta tell Luke.  
  
JESS: Are you done yet?  
  
RORY: Nowhere near done (handing the cd back to him and smirking) Paybacks are hell.  
  
JESS: (shaking his head and tossing the cd down onto the bed, he smiles to himself) This coming from Rory Gilmore -- for some reason, I'm not that scared.  
  
RORY: Ha! You smiled.  
  
JESS: (making his face go blank) I did not smile.  
  
RORY: Yes, you did -- I actually got a smile out of Jess Mariano.  
  
JESS: Kinda hard to do that when I didn't smile.  
  
RORY: Don't try and lie -- I saw it. You smiled bucko, just admitt it (RORY grins herself, looking victorious)  
  
JESS: (walking closer to her, his face serious now) You want some kind of prize for this or something? Cause that can be arranged (when RORY looks flustered, obviously getting the hidden meaning to his statement, JESS smirks and adds) You look cute when your embaressed.  
  
RORY: (as if suddenly remembering why she came over in the first place) Um, Jess, we need to talk.  
  
JESS: Talking's overrated.  
  
RORY: (trying to act like that comment didn't affect her) You said yesterday that you knew about me and Dean.  
  
JESS: Whole town knew by noon -- Luke's already banned bagboy from the diner. I hear Taylor plans on bringing it up at the next town meeting. They'll probably tar and feather him.  
  
RORY: (smiling briefly before becoming serious again) Jess...  
  
JESS: They may even ban him from the next town shindig.  
  
RORY: Can we please be serious here?  
  
JESS: (stepping even closer while looking down into her eyes) I'm completely serious.  
  
RORY: (inhaling nervously while trying to play it off) Then can we talk?  
  
JESS: I believe we already are.  
  
RORY: (not being able to hold it back anymore) This may be easier if you, um...moved back some...  
  
JESS: Do you really want me to?  
  
RORY: (breathles from his close proximity) Jess...  
  
JESS: (softly) Actions speak louder than words, anyway.  
  
(Leaning down, JESS presses his lips against RORY'S, reaching up and cupping her cheek. Hesitating only a second, RORY leans into the kiss, moving her lips against his. Deeping the kiss, JESS places his hands on her hips, pulling her snugly against him before wrapping them around her waist, ancoring her there)  
  
RORY: (pulling away slightly) Jess, Luke might--  
  
JESS: Shh (pulls her back into the kiss, his hand running through her hair now while the other one still holds her against him. Taking a few steps backwards, he feels the bookcase behind him and turns them around, pressing RORY'S back up against it. When RORY lets her hand slide down his chest, JESS moans faintly and pulls away finally, his breathing erratic)  
  
RORY: (breating just as heavy) Wow...  
  
JESS: (ginunely smiling now) Yeah.  
  
RORY: (laughing slightly, she happens to look around and realizes what she's pressed up against) I don't think I'll ever look at reading the same way again.  
  
JESS: Is that so?  
  
RORY: Yeah (grows slightly nervous now) Um, Jess, does this--  
  
(Suddenly the apartment doors bursts open. JESS and RORY jump apart quickly, one looking away and rubbing his chin while the other tries to straighten her clothes and hair. LANE is standing in the doorway, eyeing the two with a amused look on her face before she shakes her head and looks serious once more)  
  
LANE: I think you better get downstairs, Rory.  
  
RORY: (trying to act nonchalnt about getting caught) Why? What's going on?  
  
LANE: Remember what happened the last time you and Dean broke up and he tried to come into Luke's?  
  
RORY: (groaning) Not again.  
  
JESS: What happened last time?  
  
LANE: Luke had Dean in a headlock in the middle of the street.  
  
RORY: I better get down there (she turns and goes for the door)  
  
JESS: Now, this, I gotta see.  
  
(LANE nods in agreement and all 3 head back downstairs)  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N2: I know this part was short guys, but, hopefully, the Rory/Jess action made up for it. I'm still trying to get used to writting Jess, so ignore it if he's a little out of character. Also, I KNOW the whole 'shirtless Jess' thing has been over done, but I just couldn't resist...awe, for that to happen on the show...  
  
Anyway, review, and let me know what you think! More reviews, the quicker I post the next part -- it's just all lonely, waiting to be posted... LoL  
  
Also, in the next few chapters, the Lorelia and Luke action begins! I'm slipping it in slowly... :) 


	5. Street Fighting

TITLE: All My Life  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa  
  
PAIRING: Rory/Jess  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Milo Ventimiglia...boy, if I did... Anyway, they are not mine, neither is the begining of this story, since I'm stealing the next-to-last scene in 'Haunted Leg' and twisting it to my own benefiet :) LoL Also, the tittle doesn't belong to me either, it's a Foo Fighter's song. So, basically, all I have is a white SUV, season 1-3 of Roswell on tape, All 3 Princess Dairies books in hardback, and this computer. If you sue, all you'll get it is the SUV, cause that's all I'm willing to give up!!  
  
RATING: Um...PG13, I guess  
  
SUMMARY: What if Rory and Jess's arguement in 'Haunted Leg' revealed more than they imagined?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people's. This is my first story in a script format, so be gentle if I suck at it. I'm still getting into the swing of it, so bare with me. I'm not sure how many parts there are gonna be to this -- maybe one, maybe 50, who knows. I haven't really thought ahead that much. I just got his idea and started writting. As you'll see, I kinda stole Jess and Rory's conversation from 'Haunted Leg' and sorta changed it around -- for the better in my opinion! LoL  
  
Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Also, it was asked what cd I was talking about in one of the chapters. The cd that Rory found in Jess's collection was 'Train' and the one he made her borrow was 'Disturbed' -- hope that helps :)  
  
~*~  
  
*CUT TO OUTSIDE OF LUKE'S DINER*  
  
(RORY, JESS, and LANE rush out the doors, all three pausing to stare at the scene happening in front of them, along with many other townspeople)  
  
LANE: What should we do?  
  
JESS: (amused) Hey, I say we let them battle it out.  
  
RORY: (shocked and upset) Dean! Luke! Get up, now! (she rushes out to the road, where Luke and Dean are practically wrestling, both of them down toward the ground) You two are both being childish!  
  
LUKE: (out of breath) He started it!  
  
DEAN: (trying to break out of the hold LUKE has on him, his voice strained) I did not...  
  
RORY: (panicking, she looks helpless back at JESS, not wanting to get any closer to the fight) Jess! (sighing, he gives in and comes over, gently pushing her out of the way and grabbing LUKE by the shoulders, trying to haul him away)  
  
LORELAI: (from the background) What's going on here? (comes through the crowd and spots the commotion) Oh my god! Luke! What are you doing?! (spotting RORY, she rushes to her side) What is he doing?!  
  
RORY: (very upset now) JESS can't break them up! Mom, do something!  
  
LORELAI: Ok (yells out to JESS) You take flannel boy, and I'll get Romeo! (hesatently, she reaches in and grabs DEAN'S collar, tugging with all her might to pull them apart. LUKE, spotting LORELAI, finally growls deeply and lets go of DEAN, making JESS fall backwards from the force)  
  
JESS: Oww...  
  
RORY: (reaching down and helping JESS up) Are you ok?  
  
DEAN: (bitterly, as he wipes at his mouth and shrugs away from LORELAI, whose trying to make sure he's ok) You're asking if he's ok?!  
  
LUKE: (muttering) Be glad you can still walk.  
  
LORELAI: Hey -- guys, cool it. Can we please lower the testosterone, please? (turns to the crowd nearby) Ok, people, show over -- go home! (they finally start to leave) Bunch of vulters...  
  
RORY: (walking over to DEAN and LUKE, who are still glaring at each other) I can not believe this -- why, when, how?  
  
DEAN: He started it! I just tried to get a cup of coffee!  
  
LUKE: Hey, I should--  
  
LORELAI: Whoa! Hold on there Dirty Harry (takes LUKE by the arm when he goes toward DEAN. Looking over at RORY, who seems stressed, she adds) Inside, now -- much talking to be done (she leads him toward the diner doors, stopping to also usher LANE and JESS in also)  
  
DEAN: (staring JESS down now) I shoulda punched him too...  
  
RORY: Dean! Jess didn't do anything! He wasn't rolling around in the street with someone over twice his age!  
  
DEAN: He broke us up!  
  
RORY: (softly) What? (when DEAN just shakes his head and continues to look angry, she sighes and walks a few feet closer) Is that what you really think?  
  
DEAN: Things went downhill as soon as that asshole showed up!  
  
RORY: We had problems, Dean.  
  
DEAN: Named Jess Mariano. I knew he wanted you, I knew that little rat was going to do this!  
  
RORY: (getting angry herself) God, look at you -- Jess didn't break us up, your insane jealousy did. You just could not accept the fact that he was my friend. I mean, you even got mad when I told you I had homework to do!  
  
DEAN: That's cause you always put Chilton and freakin' Harvard before me!  
  
RORY: I'm sorry if my future is important to me! Go forbid I tried to do well at school, or wanted to spend time with my friends or family!  
  
DEAN: Friends? Like Jess?  
  
RORY: (yelling) He was just my friend -- I was loyal to you when we we're dating!  
  
DEAN: And now that we're not?!  
  
(RORY and DEAN are both aggitated now, staring at each other. Stopping when RORY'S eyes seem to drift away, DEAN'S mouth hangs open some, his eyes getting wide)  
  
  
  
*CUT TO LUKE'S DINER*  
  
(LORELAI, LANE, and LUKE sit at the counter, while JESS is pacing nearby, his eyes drifting to the window every few seconds)  
  
LORELAI: He's 18, Luke.  
  
LUKE: She was upset. I had to do something.  
  
LORELAI: Luke, they're teenagers -- break-ups happen.  
  
LANE: And, besides, Rory dumped him. He's the one more upset.  
  
LUKE: (hanging his head and sighing) I know...I over-reacted.  
  
LORELAI: (pats him on the back) Don't worry, it happens. This'll all blow over.  
  
LANE: I'm sure Dean's eye won't swell that much.  
  
LORELAI: Honey, yeah, that's not helping much (looking at JESS) Words of wisdom for your dear uncle?  
  
JESS: (distractedly) Nice right hook?  
  
(The bell over the door jingles and everyone looks over to watch RORY walk in, who has her arms wrapped around herself protectively)  
  
LORELAI: Honey... (gets up and walks over to her daughter) You ok? (RORY nods, but doesn't say anything)  
  
LUKE: (awkwardly) I'm so sorry, Rory. I over-reacted. I was wrong to do that.  
  
RORY: (softly) It's ok (she smiles somewhat at him, trying to show she's not mad)  
  
LORELAI: How's Dean?  
  
RORY: (looking down and clearing her throat) He's fine...few scrapes, nothing big.  
  
LUKE: Again, so sorry. How can I make it up to you? Coffee? I have coffee, and cake, and anything you want?  
  
RORY: Really, Luke, it's ok.  
  
LANE: Wow...you don't want coffee?  
  
LORELAI: Please, always -- we'll take 2 to go.  
  
JESS: (speaking up for the first time) To go?  
  
RORY: (as if just remembering) Friday dinners (looks back over at JESS, who's looking at her out of the corner of his eye) We have to leave for them soon... (JESS nods and turns, walking away a few feet)  
  
LORELAI: That's right sweets.  
  
RORY: (taking the coffee) Ok...so...lets go.  
  
LANE: (whispering low enough so that only RORY can hear) We'll talk later.  
  
RORY: Yeah (she looks back over at JESS, who's leaning against the counter, looking down)  
  
LORELAI: (seeing the exchange between RORY and JESS, calls out loudly) Hey, Luke, we'll stop back in after dinner, ok?  
  
LUKE: Sure. I'll save you some pie.  
  
LORELAI: (grinning) Oh, let me count the ways I love you (turns to RORY, missing the look that crosses LUKE'S face at her joke) Ready?  
  
RORY: Sure. (she follows her mother out the cafe, looking back one last time, catching JESS'S eye. They hold it until she walks out of the door and onto the street)  
  
  
  
*CUT TO JEEP*  
  
(RORY and LORELAI ride in silence, both seeming to be very engrossed in their own thoughts. As if coming to, LORELAI sighs deeply and looks over at her daughter, who's staring out the window)  
  
LORELAI: You ok?  
  
RORY: Yeah, I'm fine -- why wouldn't I be?  
  
LORELAI: Do I detect some sarcasm?  
  
RORY: (sarcastic) No, of course not.  
  
LORELAI: (stressing) It wasn't that bad!  
  
RORY: They've never even met him, yet tore him to peices!  
  
LORELAI: Sweetie, it wasn't personal. Your grandparents are like that with everyone.  
  
RORY: And you?  
  
LORELAI: (looking around, trying to act innocent) And me? What did I do?  
  
RORY: (shocked, she turns toward her mother) You did a run-down of every ugly scene that's happened since he came here.  
  
LORELAI: They asked how his time in town had been!  
  
RORY: Did they ask for the impressions?!  
  
LORELAI: (smiling) I do do a mean Taylor, don't I? (when RORY still seems upset, she adds, more gently) Look, I'm sorry, ok? I shouldn't have did that.  
  
RORY: You sided with Grandma.  
  
LORELAI: (agast) I did not! Bite your tongue and take it back!  
  
RORY: You did, you sided with her perfectly! 'Jess is a hoodlum, Jess is a bad influence, Jess isn't good enough for our little Rory'.  
  
LORELAI: Hey, first off, I don't think anyone is good enough for you, and secondly, I disagreed when she said he probably couldn't even read.  
  
RORY: Dean.  
  
LORELAI: (confused) Dean, what?  
  
RORY: You think Dean is good enough for me.  
  
LORELAI: Well, Dean is a good kid who cares for you. Jess, on the other hand, isn't!  
  
RORY: (disgusted) I'm sorry, did I accidently leave with Grandma?  
  
LORELAI: (hurt) Whoa...low blow.  
  
RORY: (sighing before looking back over to her mom, her face softening) I'm sorry, ok? But what happened tonight was mean and totally unfair to me.  
  
LORELAI: I know, sweetie, I know.  
  
RORY: I don't care what Grandma and Grandpa say, I'm not bringing him with us next week. They'll eat him alive.  
  
LORELAI: Ok. We can just say he had to work.  
  
RORY: And it's not like we're even a couple yet...I mean, I think we could be... (shyly, not sure how her mom will take it) Can I tell you something, and have you be just Lorelai, not my mom? Can you be my best friend again?  
  
LORELIA: (touched) Of course -- I can always be that.  
  
RORY: (smiling) Good, cause I've missed you.  
  
LORELAI: I've missed you too (they both laugh slightly, happy that the fight was over) So, now, what do you have to tell me? (wiggles eyebrows) Something juicy about the neighborhood hoodlum?  
  
RORY: (giggling) Mom! Ok, well, it all started when me and Lane were walking to Luke's today...  
  
  
  
*CUT TO OUTSIDE OF LUKE'S*  
  
(LORELAI and RORY are walking toward the diner, when RORY stops, spotting JESS inside. She watches him as he wipes down a table, oblivious to her stare)  
  
LORELAI: (looking also) Oh...are we in the spying stage now?  
  
RORY: (looking away) What? No. I was just, um, making sure they were still open.  
  
LORELAI: Sure ya were.  
  
RORY: I was, thank you very much.  
  
LORELAI: (grinning and joking) Jess has a stalker, Jess has a stalker (as an after thought) Ya know, I always thought that would be the other way around.  
  
RORY: Maybe it was a mistake to tell you those things...  
  
LORELAI: I'll be good (holds up two fingers) Scouts honor.  
  
RORY: You were never a scout.  
  
LORELAI: I dated one -- does that count?  
  
RORY: (sighing dramatically) Fine, but you better be good.  
  
LORELAI: Yay!  
  
(rolling her eyes, they head into the diner)  
  
TBC  
  
A/N2: I hope this longer part makes up for the shorter one. I know there wasn't a lot of Rory/Jess action in this one, but don't worry, there's more in the next part -- plus some more Lorelai/Luke action!!! Also, I know the Luke and Dean fight was just like the last one, but I didn't know how else to do it -- plus, the idea of Luke and Dean rolling around on the ground, fighting, is just too funny! LoL 


	6. Hey Lips

TITLE: All My Life  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa  
  
PAIRING: Rory/Jess  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Milo Ventimiglia...boy, if I did... Anyway, they are not mine, neither is the begining of this story, since I'm stealing the next-to-last scene in 'Haunted Leg' and twisting it to my own benefiet :) LoL Also, the tittle doesn't belong to me either, it's a Foo Fighter's song. So, basically, all I have is a white SUV, season 1-3 of Roswell on tape, All 3 Princess Dairies books in hardback, and this computer. If you sue, all you'll get it is the SUV, cause that's all I'm willing to give up!!  
  
RATING: Um...PG13, I guess  
  
SUMMARY: What if Rory and Jess's arguement in 'Haunted Leg' revealed more than they imagined?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people's. This is my first story in a script format, so be gentle if I suck at it. I'm still getting into the swing of it, so bare with me. I'm not sure how many parts there are gonna be to this -- maybe one, maybe 50, who knows. I haven't really thought ahead that much. I just got his idea and started writting. As you'll see, I kinda stole Jess and Rory's conversation from 'Haunted Leg' and sorta changed it around -- for the better in my opinion! LoL  
  
I know the last part didn't get many reviews, so I hope this one does better. And, if it doesn't I KNOW the next one will! LoL  
  
~*~  
  
*CUT TO LUKE'S*  
  
(JESS and LUKE both look up, spotting the Gilmore Girls coming in. LORELAI heads right to the counter and sits down, while RORY walks up slower, sneaking peeks at JESS as she goes)  
  
LORELAI: Luke, wonderful person you, will you please give me some of that magical liquid that makes everyone's day shiny and new and better than it was before?  
  
LUKE: (grunts) And also a heart-attack?  
  
LORELAI: Hey, ya gotta take the bad with the good (sits still for a few seconds before demanding) Gimme!  
  
LUKE: (shaking his head and walks away) I'll think about it.  
  
LORELAI: Luke! No fair! Luke...Lucas...Lukey!  
  
RORY: I think that just made him madder.  
  
LORELAI: That's fine -- I have my ways... (turns her head, looking around the diner till she spots JESS) Pssst...(JESS looks up and LORELAI mimicks him pouring her a cup of coffee)  
  
JESS: (sighing, he tosses his rag down and goes behind the counter, pouring her a cup and adding) You got it yourself.  
  
LORELAI: Got it (takes a long sip) Awww...my elixier of life...  
  
JESS: (rolling his eyes, he turns to RORY, almost looking shy now) Hey, Rory.  
  
RORY: (smiling softly) Hey, Jess.  
  
LORELAI: (watching the two teens stare at each other) Hey, I don't get a 'hey'?  
  
JESS: (not taking his eyes off of RORY) Hey, Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: Hey, Lips.  
  
(JESS raises his eyebrow at RORY, who looks completely embaressed, but he doesn't say anything. She finally looks away and sends her mother an evil look, who inreturn, tries to look innocent and smiles sweetly)  
  
LUKE: (coming back into the room and stops) Who gave you coffee? Jess...  
  
LORELAI: (like she was reciting a line from a play with no emotion) I got it myself.  
  
LUKE: (sarcastically) I believe that too.  
  
LORELAI: (faking shock) Luke, are you calling me a liar?  
  
LUKE: If it walks like a duck, looks like a duck, and quakes like a duck, then it's a duck.  
  
LORELAI: Are you comparing me to a duck?  
  
LUKE: You know what I mean.  
  
LORELAI: No, I don't -- explain it to me.  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Yes.  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: Yes.  
  
JESS: (who's been watching the whole scene, along with RORY, suddenly shakes his head and starts to walk away, going toward the steps, saying to RORY) Come on.  
  
LUKE: (turning to him) Where are you going?  
  
JESS: (spinning back around to face his uncle) As much as I'd love to stand here and watch you and Lorelai flirt, I've got better things to do (ignores the looks his getting from LORELAI and LUKE and turns back to RORY, who's still standing by the counter) You forgot the cd earlier.  
  
RORY: (realizing what he's suggesting and trying to go along with it) Right, the cd. The one you were gonna let me borrow. I should probably get that (she goes toward JESS and they both go up the steps)  
  
LUKE: How much caffeine has she had today?  
  
LORELAI: I'm not sure...about 8 cups of coffee, 2 full bags of coffee- flavored jelly beans, 3 or 4 expresso's at my parents' place...  
  
LUKE: And the sad part about all that is I believe it.  
  
LORELAI: See, I tell the truth. Rory's not crazy, just hopped up on coffee.  
  
LUKE: Unlike Jess, who's completely wacko.  
  
LORELAI: (realizing what was about to be brought up) Um, yeah, wacko.  
  
LUKE: (awkwardly) Cause, I mean, the idea of you and me, flirting, is just funny.  
  
LORELAI: Hilarious, really. We don't flirt -- we banter. There's a difference.  
  
LUKE: Exactly.  
  
LORELAI: You know, it's down right porposterious, for Jess to think that.  
  
LUKE: (pausing before finally agreeing) Right... (trying to change the subject) Hey, don't I owe you something? (reaches behind the counter and pulls out a plate with a big piece of pie on it)  
  
LORELAI: My pie! I actually forgot about that.  
  
LUKE: How is that possible?  
  
LORELAI: Eat now, figure later (eagerly takes the plate and fork, taking a bite and sighing contently) Mmm...this is heaven...  
  
LUKE: I'm surprised you're still hungry after going to your parent's for dinner.  
  
LORELAI: (inbetween bites) We didn't actually eat that much -- big family squabble and so forth -- the usual Friday night.  
  
LUKE: What happened?  
  
LORELAI: (pasuing before answering) Oh, um, just ya know, the usual...Rory's break-up with Dean was in there too (she sits the fork down and looks up at LUKE suddenly) Luke, I forgot to thank you earlier.  
  
LUKE: (confused) For what? Beating up a kid?  
  
LORELAI: In a way, yes. It's hard for Rory without having her father around, ya know? And I'm just so glad that, even though Christopher isn't around, she's got you. In a way, you're her father-figure and I really appreciate what you did for her today.  
  
LUKE: (trying to play it off) I did the wrong thing.  
  
LORELAI: You might have went about it wrong, I'll give ya that, but what you did was sweet and caring. Rory's blessed to have you in her life.  
  
LUKE: (embaressed and acting akward) I, um, well, thanks, I guess. You want more coffee?  
  
LORELAI: (holding out her cup while he refills it) And Jess is blessed too.  
  
LUKE: (sitting the pot down) That one I'm not too sure about.  
  
LORELAI: Luke, don't sell yourself short. When Jess first came here he was a completely surly, unruly, uncontrolable hoodlum. Now he's only a slightly surly, unruly, uncontrolable hoodlum (she grins) You've did good.  
  
LUKE: (eyeing her) Where's all this coming from?  
  
LORELAI: (looks down into her coffee) I don't know... (looks back up) Guess I just felt like pointing it out to you (takes another bite of her pie and adds, with her mouth full) Besides, I'm still trying to get used to the whole Rory and Jess thing.  
  
LUKE: (stops) The what?  
  
LORELAI: (swallows) The thing...ya know? (when LUKE just stares at her) You don't know?  
  
LUKE: They're going out?  
  
LORELAI: Basically, yeah. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it and see the bright side.  
  
LUKE: (semi-aggrivated) I'll be back (before LORELAI can respond, LUKE has gone up the steps)  
  
LORELAI: (to herself as she takes another bite) I think he took it well.  
  
  
  
*CUT TO LUKE AND JESS'S APARTMENT*  
  
(LUKE throws the door open, scanning the room until his eyes land on the couch, where RORY and JESS are sitting, obviously caught making out)  
  
JESS: (sitting up and leaning on his knees) We gotta start locking that door.  
  
LUKE: Like hell you are (looks over at RORY, who's face is blood red and looks guilty, and softens his tone) Hey, Rory, would you mind going back downstairs? Me and Jess need to talk.  
  
RORY: (softly) Sure...Let me just, um... (she stands up and grabs her coat and the cd before going out the door, casting one last look back at JESS, who nods to her)  
  
LUKE: (shuts the door behind her and turns to JESS, his face and voice hard) Ok, we need to set some ground rules here.  
  
JESS: (stretches back and relaxes) Rules?  
  
LUKE: From now on, when you and Rory are up here, alone, this door stays open at all times -- got it? You will not be up here, alone, for more than half an hour -- got it?  
  
JESS: (rolling his eyes) Jeez...  
  
LUKE: (ignoring him) If you are on the couch, like you are now, then Rory will be in the chair. If Rory is on the couch, then you will be in the chair, got it? You will not sit on that couch together, got it?  
  
JESS: Guess that means the bed is fair play.  
  
LUKE: If you even go near that bed, so help me--  
  
JESS: This is bullshit (sits up) We're not 13 year olds.  
  
LUKE: That's exactly my point! There will be no sex in this apartment!  
  
JESS: What, just cause you ain't getting none I can't?  
  
LUKE: You think this is funny?  
  
JESS: Quite much, yes.  
  
LUKE: You listen to me; Rory is a good girl and what I saw up here tonight--  
  
JESS: (stressing his point) We were just kissing. Maybe, if you did this everyone once in awhile, you'd relax some (as if just thinking it) Hey, why don't you try it with Lorelai. I'm sure she'd be glad to help you.  
  
LUKE: (points to the door) Downstairs, now (JESS stands and rolls his eyes, going for the door) And you remember what I said!  
  
JESS: (as he goes out the door and down the steps) Is that repressed sexual- frustration coming out there?  
  
LUKE: I heard that!  
  
  
  
*CUT TO GILMORE RESIDENCE -- KITCHEN*  
  
(Rory is in her nightclothes, pouring a glass of juice while on the phone)  
  
RORY: I was totally embaressed. Mortified.  
  
LANE: (over phone) It couldn't have been that bad.  
  
RORY: I got caught making out with Jess by Luke.  
  
LANE: Right, sorry, rightfully mortified.  
  
RORY: Thank You.  
  
LANE: So, after this little scene, does this mean you and Jess are an official item?  
  
RORY: (picking up her glass and going into her bedroom) I'm not sure...actually.  
  
LANE: How can you not be sure?  
  
RORY: (sits down on bed and tries to explain) I couldn't just come out and ask "so, are we dating now", it woulda been too awkward.  
  
LANE: So, when someone asks now, you're response will be..?  
  
RORY: (looking guilty) The same one I gave Dean?  
  
LANE: (suddenly very interested) What? Dean? What happened with Dean? Why haven't I heard about this?  
  
RORY: It just occured today -- after the fight.  
  
LANE: He asked about you and Jess?  
  
RORY: (slightly angered) In a way.  
  
LANE: What was the way?  
  
RORY: Basically, he accused me of being un-loyal to him while we were dating.  
  
LANE: Um, Rory, do you or do you not remember the kiss at Sookie's wedding?  
  
RORY: (sighing) I remember it...and I feel bad that it happened while I was still with Dean, but I don't regret it.  
  
LANE: Wow...you cheated and don't regret it.  
  
RORY: No sire, bob. I'm a bad girl.  
  
LANE: So, bad girl, what did you tell Dean when he asked about you and Jess?  
  
RORY: That we're good friends -- which is the truth.  
  
LANE: Friends with Benefeits?  
  
RORY: Who do you take me for?  
  
LANE: A bad girl?  
  
RORY: I should probably look up what all that entitles.  
  
LANE: Good reading material.  
  
RORY: Think Jess would like my new bad girl image?  
  
LANE: I think Jess would like any image you took on.  
  
RORY: (grinning now) Did I tell you what cd I found in his collection?  
  
LANE: Do tell.  
  
RORY: Train.  
  
LANE: Color me shocked.  
  
RORY: I know  
  
LANE: Please tell me it was there by misake.  
  
RORY: Nope. He said he bought it for one song. I told mom tonight, and she went about humming 'Meet Virginia' all night whenever Jess came nearby.  
  
LANE: I'm sure that was enjoyable.  
  
RORY: Very much, even though he has the 'Drops of Jupiter' cd, not that one. Mom plans on looking up more lyrics for their songs tomorrow.  
  
LANE: Make sure she waits for me -- I don't want to miss this.  
  
RORY: Don't worry, it might be a few days before she can talk Michele into doing it for her -- Mom hates looking up stuff for herself.  
  
LANE: The pop-ups alone are enough to make you wanna throw the computer out a window.  
  
RORY: Don't I know.  
  
LANE: Well, I think it's time for me to retire. Mama Kim is taking me shopping tomorrow morning.  
  
RORY: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
LANE: Thank you -- your pity is appreciated. Wish me luck.  
  
RORY: Good luck.  
  
LANE: Bye.  
  
RORY: Bye.  
  
(RORY hangs up the phone and stands up, yawning while stretching. Heading into the living room, she hangs up the phone and turns to go back into her bedroom, but stops when there's a bump from out on the porch. Curious, she slowly goes toward the door, pulling it open and peeking out)  
  
RORY: (to herself softly) What...  
  
(She walks out onto the porch and bends down, retrieving the package laying on the top step while looking around, finding herself all alone. Curious, she opens the box and freezes, recognizing all the letters she had written to JESS. Picking up the one laying on top with JESS'S handwritting on it, she reads the note and smiles, heading back inside, not seeing JESS step out from behind a tree, watching her retreat before heading toward town, a thoughtful yet content look featured on his face)  
  
TBC  
  
A/N2: It may take me a few days to get the next part up, cause my computer will be getting taken down so I can rearrange my room, which is going to take a day...or three (trust me, if you saw my room, you would understand) Anyway, I may be tempted to open up the laptop and see how many people replied, and if I see a good amount...ya never know... :)  
  
Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader for this fic. Just someone to pre-read the new parts and let me know if something is wrong or what-not. I'm a terrible typer and have a tendacy to spell stuff wrong and put Lorelai where it should say Rory or put Jess where it should say Luke -- little things like that.  
  
If anyone wants to do it, please email me (you'll get to be the first to read the newest parts, if this will help convince you! LoL) 


	7. Forgot The Storage Room

TITLE: All My Life  
  
AUTHOR: Melissa  
  
PAIRING: Rory/Jess  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Milo Ventimiglia...boy, if I did... Anyway, they are not mine; neither is the beginning of this story, since I'm stealing the next-to-last scene in 'Haunted Leg' and twisting it to my own benefit. :) LOL Also, the title doesn't belong to me either; it's a Foo Fighter's song. So, basically, all I have is a white SUV, seasons 1-3 of Roswell on tape, all 3 Princess Diaries books in hardback, and this computer. If you sue, all you'll get is the SUV, cause that's all I'm willing to give up!!  
  
RATING: Um...PG-13, I guess  
  
SUMMARY: What if Rory and Jess's argument in 'Haunted Leg' revealed more than they imagined?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey peoples. This is my first story in a script format, so be gentle if I suck at it. I'm still getting into the swing of it, so bear with me. I'm not sure how many parts there are gonna be to this -- maybe one, maybe 50, who knows. I haven't really thought ahead that much. I just got this idea and started writing. As you'll see, I kinda stole Jess and Rory's conversation from 'Haunted Leg' and sorta changed it around -- for the better in my opinion! LOL  
  
Hey guys, sorry I took so long to get this part out. I have a new job and stuff, so I'm kinda lack-luster in the writting department at the moment, but never fear, I will prevail! LoL :) Also, thanks sooooooooo much to Becka, also known as Mahlialily, for Beat-reading this for me! You rock Becka! :) ~*~  
  
*CUT TO GILMORE HOME -- KITCHEN*  
  
(LORELAI and LANE are sitting at the table, going over the letters that were found last night, while RORY is walking around behind them.)  
  
LORELAI: (confused as she fingers all the letters) I just don't get it.  
  
RORY: (making coffee in the background) Maybe you're not meant to.  
  
LORELAI: But why give them back?  
  
LANE: Jess is weird.  
  
RORY: He is not weird (smiling gently to herself and saying softly) It's sweet...  
  
(LORELAI rolls her eyes, and LANE shakes her head.)  
  
RORY: (turning to look at them) You two just don't understand how Jess works.  
  
LORELAI: (muttering) Got that right.  
  
RORY: He didn't even read them.  
  
LORELAI: He didn't? And that's good?  
  
RORY: Very good.  
  
LANE: Severe embarrassment could come from that.  
  
RORY: I don't even remember what I wrote in half of them.  
  
LORELAI: (picks up a letter and starts to read it) "Dear Jess, I want you."  
  
RORY: See, that was bad. It was too forward.  
  
LANE: Or kinda slutty.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, considering she had a boyfriend at the time. (grabs another letter) "Dear Jess, we can never be."  
  
LANE: Denying what the heart wants. (gets a letter herself) "Jess, I hate you." (looks back up) Bad emotional place?  
  
RORY: I was angry with him.  
  
LORELAI: Clearly. (pauses to read) Oh... "Dear Jess, even though my heart cannot deny my feelings for you, I fear that our relationship would be doomed under such circumstances." (grinning wildly) Aww, my little poet.  
  
RORY: (looking slightly embarrassed) There was a movie marathon on Lifetime.  
  
LANE: Those movies mess with your head.  
  
LORELAI: (throws down the letters in her hands) Ok, after my own inspection, I agree that Jess reading these letters would've been bad. But still (stressing her point) why give them back?  
  
RORY: (primly) I do not feel the need to explain my relationship with Jess to you.  
  
LORELAI: (sitting up more and grinning) Hello...Lane, did my ears fail me, or did you hear that too?  
  
LANE: No, I do believe my ears heard that too.  
  
LORELAI: (wiggling her eyebrows at RORY) Relationship? Give us all the juicy details.  
  
RORY: Mom. (sighs) No details. We're not even a couple yet... I don't think.  
  
LANE: (mostly to herself) Not a couple yet gets caught making out by his uncle. (She realizes she said that out loud when she feels RORY and LORELAI staring at her.) Did I just say that out loud?  
  
LORELAI: (stares at her daughter) Luke caught you and Jess making out?!  
  
RORY: (her face going bright red) Um...  
  
LORELAI: Ohh...what I would have given to have been a fly on that wall! (stands up) Did Luke turn all red and yell and stammer and groan in frustration?!  
  
RORY: I'm not sure what happened after I left.  
  
LANE: I'm sure it would've been priceless.  
  
LORELAI: I knew I should've followed him up those steps! (turns to her daughter) So, since Luke has seen the kissing, you do know you're required to tell us about it, don't you?  
  
RORY: What?  
  
LANE: (catching onto what LORELAI is saying) Yes, it is only fair.  
  
LORELAI: Details, young daughter; we want details.  
  
RORY: (shaking her head and saying with mock anger) I do not kiss and tell.  
  
LORELAI: Is that 'cuz Jess is a sloppy, wet kisser? Too much tongue and slobbering everywhere?  
  
LANE: You make it sound like she's kissing a dog.  
  
LORELAI: (softly) Not far from it.  
  
RORY: I heard that.  
  
LORELAI: Just kidding. But, in all seriousness, Jess could kind of come off as a tight-lipped kisser. It could be like kissing your grandmother.  
  
RORY: Ew! Gross, Mom!  
  
LORELAI: (turns to LANE) Lane, comments?  
  
LANE: Well... (pausing as if considering the question) I don't know... Jess seems like he should know what he's doing.  
  
LORELAI: Hmm... interesting. (looks at RORY and wiggles her eyebrows) Does he?  
  
(Realizing that her mother wasn't going to let it go anytime soon, RORY groans and falls down into one of the chairs at the table.)  
*CUT TO LUKE'S*  
  
(LORELAI and RORY walk in, seeing the nearly full diner. Looking around for a table to sit at, they finally wander to the counter, where only one seat is available. Looking at it, they both go for it, but RORY gets to it first.)  
  
LORELAI: No fair!  
  
RORY: You snooze, you lose.  
  
LORELAI: You're actually going to make your dear, old, tired mother stand?  
  
RORY: (pretends to ponder the question) Hmm... yes.  
  
LORELAI: Fine. (She sees JESS coming out of the back and smiles secretively.) Besides, I have something I need to do. (She quickly runs over to the part of the counter where he is, while RORY watches gleefully.) Hey Jess.  
  
JESS: (without looking up at her as he opens the cash register) Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: How are you today?  
  
JESS: Just peachy, and you?  
  
LORELAI: (with overly fake southern accent) Well, I feel quite fine; thank you so much for asking.  
  
JESS: Uh-huh. (He finally looks up, regarding her sternly.) You're showing a lot of patience and self-control.  
  
LORELAI: (trying to look confused) What are you talking about?  
  
JESS: Just spit it out.  
  
LORELAI: (widens her eyes) I'm offended here, Jess.  
  
JESS: (crosses his arms) I'm sure you are.  
  
LORELAI: I mean, I walked all the way over here to say hello, and I get mocked.  
  
JESS: Come on, you know you want to. (acts like he just got an idea) Do you need me to go get the CD?  
  
LORELAI: (gives up trying and sighs, starting to sulk) It's no fun now that you've ruined it. (She turns and walks sadly back over to her daughter, who is smiling.)  
  
JESS: (calling out to her) Glad to be of service.  
  
LORELAI: (rolling her eyes as she stands beside RORY) Big Meanie...  
  
RORY: (tries to hide her grin) So, what happened?  
  
LORELAI: He's an evil child -- evil, I tell you!  
  
RORY: I've taught him well. (She calmly takes a drink out of the cup sitting in front of her.)  
  
LORELAI: (gasps) You! You warned it! (Seeing something, she gasps again.) Where did you get that coffee?  
  
(RORY just smiles and takes another drink while LORELAI continues to sulk beside her.)  
*CUT TO LUKE'S -- ABOUT AN HOUR LATER*  
  
(RORY is still sitting at the counter, but she is alone now, sipping her coffee while reading a book.)  
  
?: Psst...  
  
(RORY looks up briefly but ignores the noise.)  
  
?: Psst...  
  
(Looking around with her eyes but not moving her head, RORY scrunches her eyebrows.)  
  
?: Psst... Rory!  
  
(Finally, Rory looks over her shoulder and sees JESS, who's peeking around the corner of the storage room door. He quickly beckons her over. Closing her book, she looks around, then gets up and walks toward him.)  
  
RORY: (smiling gently) Jess, why are you--  
  
(JESS sighs and quickly reaches out, taking her wrist and pulling her into the room urgently, placing her up against the wall.)  
  
JESS: I'm trying to be spontaneous here; could you maybe help me out a little?  
  
RORY: (raising her eyebrows) Is that so?  
  
JESS: (stepping closer, pinning his body against hers as she leans against the wall) I might have an ulterior motive...  
  
RORY: (looks down at how close he is, then backs up) And that is?  
  
JESS: Again with the talking when there doesn't need to be talking.  
  
RORY: (pretending to pout) I'm not allowed to talk?  
  
JESS: (staring down at her lips, his voice coming out huskily) I kinda had something else in mind for your lips to be doing, other than talking...or pouting...  
  
RORY: (softly) Then maybe you should do something about that.  
  
JESS: (leaning in) Consider it done. (He kisses her gently, reaching up to cup her cheek. RORY sighs slightly and reaches up, running her hands through JESS'S hair. He shifts his body even closer, deepening the kiss, which is quickly turning very passionate.)  
  
LUKE: (suddenly walking into the room and seeing the teens) Oh, jeez! (He spins away as RORY and JESS quickly jump apart.)  
  
JESS: (calmly) Hey, Uncle Luke.  
  
LUKE: (refusing to look at them as he rants and walks out of the room) The storage room; I forgot the storage room! That's it -- I'm making a list!  
  
JESS: You get right on that.  
  
LUKE: (yelling from out in the diner) I heard that!  
  
JESS: (looking back at RORY, whose face is still red) He's been practicing his hiding-and-seeking abilities.  
  
RORY: (smiling some) Obviously.  
  
JESS: Wanna see Luke flip out? (When RORY just looks at him, Jess counts down on his fingers, finally getting down to only one left up.)  
  
LUKE: Jess!!!  
  
JESS: Busy right now! Yell again in about 30 minutes!  
  
(There's a commotion out in the diner, then Luke barges into the room, his face hard. JESS is smirking at him while RORY stands nearby, trying to hide a grin.)  
  
LUKE: (seeing that nothing was going on) That was not funny. (turns to RORY) I thought you'd be above this.  
  
RORY: What can I say, Luke? Jess's evil ways have corrupted me. (She grins.)  
  
LUKE: Again, not funny. (JESS looks over at RORY and wiggles his eyebrows.) I said quit it!  
*CUT TO TOWN -- MAIN STREET*  
  
(RORY is walking down the street, reading the back of a book, not really paying attention.)  
  
LANE: (quickly running up) Rory!  
  
RORY: (looking up at her friend) Hey.  
  
LANE: (looking around at everyone, making RORY do the same) We have a slight problem.  
  
RORY: Problem?  
  
LANE: Well, see, here's how it is...  
  
RORY: As much as I love a dramatic pause, this doesn't seem like the time to have one.  
  
LANE: (quickly) There's a rumor going around town that you and Jess were caught having sex in the storage room at Luke's.  
  
RORY: (shocked) Ok...  
  
LANE: There's more.  
  
RORY: (distracted) I don't like the sound of that...  
  
LANE: (gently) I'm pretty sure Dean knows, considering that he broke a pencil in half today when Jess walked past Doose's.  
  
RORY: (suddenly coming to) Dean heard about it? Oh my god!  
  
LANE: But it's not true, so it doesn't matter, right?  
  
RORY: I have to go find Dean.  
  
LANE: What? Why? (starts to follow RORY when she walks off) It's not true, is it?!  
  
RORY: What? (stops walking) Of course not!  
  
LANE: Then why do you need to find Dean?  
  
RORY: (stammers) Be-because I have to explain.  
  
LANE: Explain what?  
  
RORY: He deserves to know that it's not true!  
  
LANE: If Dean knows you at all, then he'll already know that. Maybe Jess is the one you should be talking to.  
  
RORY: (confused and somewhat upset) What does that mean?!  
  
LANE: Rory, calm down. I just don't see why you need to go find Dean. (suddenly thinking something) You haven't asked Jess what you two are yet, have you?  
  
RORY: (rambling as she finally lets it all out) It's all just so confusing! Dean and I just broke up, and I don't want to hurt him because I did really care about him, and I still do but not the way he wants. I care about Jess that way, but I'm not sure how Jess feels because he hasn't said anything yet, and I don't want to just assume anything, and then I have to deal with how Dean will take it all, and I don't want him to hate me, but I can't just deny how I feel about Jess! (stops and takes in a deep breath)  
  
LANE: Feel better now?  
  
RORY: Yes, somewhat. Feels good to get all that off my chest.  
  
LANE: Good because here comes Jess. (RORY turns to look and spots JESS walking down the street. LANE starts to back away.) Try and get an answer this time. Good luck! (She pats RORY on the shoulder then walks off, just as JESS reaches them.)  
  
JESS: Hey.  
  
RORY: Hey.  
  
JESS: How ya been?  
  
RORY: (nods) Good, good. You?  
  
JESS: (shrugs) Can't complain.  
  
MISS PATTY: (suddenly walking up behind JESS) Rory, Jess, dears, how are you two doing?  
  
RORY: I'm doing fine, Miss Patty.  
  
MISS PATTY: (looking Jess up and down and saying to RORY) I'm sure you are, sweetie. (JESS gives her a look and rolls his eyes.) Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. (She walks up closer to RORY and whispers.) He's yummy, dear; keep a hold of this one. (Then adds in a louder voice as she walks away) Don't do anything I wouldn't do...which leaves you plenty of room to play.  
  
RORY: (whose face is a bright red) Thank you, Miss Patty. (She looks over at JESS, who's shaking his head.) So...I take it you heard.  
  
JESS: Heard what?  
  
RORY: You haven't heard? (When he just looks at her, she stammers out) There's a rumor that we, um, that we...ya know, in the-the storage room...ya know?  
  
JESS: I know. I heard.  
  
RORY: (wide-eyed) Then why did you say you didn't?  
  
JESS: I just wanted to see if you'd actually say it.  
  
RORY: (looking away) That's mean.  
  
JESS: (sighs and places his hands in his coat pockets) Look, Rory, who cares what this stupid town says or thinks? It's none of their business whether or not we're going at it in the storage room. Let 'em talk.  
  
RORY: (nodding in agreement) You're right. What we do is our business.  
  
JESS: Exactly.  
  
RORY: They can talk all they want about whether or not we're dating. (peeks a look at him quickly) They can guess all they want, but we know the truth.  
  
JESS: Yep.  
  
RORY: 'Cuz only we know...only us...the only two with the answer...I being one and you the other...me and you...  
  
JESS: Is there something you wanna know, Rory? 'Cause I sense there's something more going on here.  
  
RORY: Is there?  
  
JESS: 'Is there' what?  
  
RORY: Is there more going on here? (Realizing that she needs to rephrase that, she stops and takes in a deep breath, making herself look JESS in the eye.) I mean, what's going on between us? Are we dating, or-or are we just friends who like to kiss...a lot?  
  
JESS: (smirking as he steps closer to her, reaching out to cup her chin) Were we ever 'just friends', Rory?  
  
RORY: Maybe not...it's been complicated.  
  
JESS: Then let's un-complicate it. (He leans down and gives her a short and sweet kiss.) I like you. (gives her another kiss) I like kissing you. (yet another kiss) I like the idea of being able to kiss you whenever I want. (kiss)  
  
RORY: (grinning) I like you too. And the kissing isn't bad either.  
  
JESS: That's good -- that always helps in a relationship.  
  
RORY: So we're in a relationship?  
  
JESS: (pretends to ponder) Well, let's see; right now, I'm thinking about kissing you.  
  
RORY: (wrapping her arms around his neck) Is that so?  
  
JESS: Oh yeah, the thought is definitely there. (He wraps his arms around her waist.) But the thought is not just enough; gotta have the action too.  
  
RORY: Actions speak louder than words.  
  
JESS: Now where did you hear that?  
  
RORY: (smiling) This guy told me that once -- I think he was just trying to make out with me.  
  
JESS: (seriously) That was just a bonus. (He leans down and thoroughly kisses her, not paying any mind to all the people walking past them. The two remain like that for some time, the kiss passionately taking them over before JESS pulls back, leaning his forehead against hers.) Let's make it official.  
  
RORY: (looking up at him) How?  
  
JESS: Dinner.  
  
RORY: Dinner?  
  
JESS: With me -- on my next night off.  
  
RORY: I'd love to... (trailing off, remembering something)  
  
JESS: What? What's wrong?  
  
RORY: Oh, nothing. It's just that you have Fridays off from work.  
  
JESS: So?  
  
RORY: I have dinner with my grandparents then.  
  
JESS: Cancel.  
  
RORY: I can't.  
  
JESS: Sure ya can. Tell 'em you're sick.  
  
RORY: I can't do that.  
  
JESS: Come on, Rory -- live a little. Besides, (he smirks at her) I thought my evil ways were corrupting you.  
  
RORY: (thinking for a second before giving in) Ok, fine. But be forewarned -- my mother may not be happy about this.  
  
JESS: When is Lorelai ever happy when it involves me?  
  
RORY: Good point. (She leans up and kisses him passionately before pulling away abruptly.) I gotta go. (She kisses him quickly, one last time, then walks away.)  
  
JESS: (standing there wordlessly for a few seconds) That is so wrong...  
  
RORY: (turning around to grin at him) I'll make it up to you later, promise.  
  
JESS: I'm gonna hold you to that.  
  
(RORY just grins again, then walks off, leaving JESS there to stare at her. He finally turns and crosses the street, going back to the diner. It isn't until he's almost there that DEAN walks around the corner, standing where RORY and JESS had just been.) 


End file.
